Frank
Frank (フランク, Furanku) is a being created by Lamia, originally as nothing but to serve as her butler during her time in Kaiser. He is classified as a "Zombie" '(ゾンビ, ''Zonbi), an undead being that is essentially immortal, as long as their brain is intact. Frank serves primarily as a butler alongside Hera, as well as caretaker, following every order given to him. Appearance Initially, Frank was created by Lamia utilizing various dead corpses, stitching organs and the like together to form one body. His main body is that of a fairly large, dark skinned man, that dwarves everyone in size. He possessed a muscular body, as well as many sttitches, keeping his body attached. His face remains unknown, as it was always hidden underneath a piece of cloth, but only his right eye was visible, glowing yellow. He also wore a black outfit on his body, as well as black pants, including a yellow garb around his waist. Because of his great size, Frank was usually seen as a liability, because of his inability to enter buildings or rooms without breaking the door. After being reunited with Lamia, Frank underwent an extreme remake in his entire body, being better modified from his previous body, to a more capable, and less troubling one. Frank's new body is much more human in appearance, infact, it is very human. Lamia used the corpse of an elderly man in order to grant Frank his new body, by simply transferring his brain onto it. Frank's new body is that of an elderly man, with light dark skin, crippled old skin, but possessing a slim and well built figure regardless. He has white hair, slicked back, with a small portion left hanging forward in strands, while the rest of his hair is tied onto a single ponytail by a pink ribbon, as well as a beard, and light blue eyes. Frank's body is riddled with scars undearneath his clothing, due to the many modifications required to be done to the body, in order to keep the body in near perfect condition. As for an attire, Frank wears a black butler attire, complete with a dark brown necktie, and golden linings and decorating. He is always seen wearing a pair of white gloves, and black shoes. Personality Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess '''Immense Strength: Enhanced Speed & Agility: Immense Durability & Endurance: Magical Abilities Formula (魔印強化 (フォーミュラ),'' Fōmyura lit. Magic Seal Enhancements''): Other Skills Unique Biology: Being a creation Lamia herself created, it should come to no surprise that his anatomy is vastly different than a regular human's. For one, Frank doesn't require nourishment, having no digestive system, or need for air or water to survive, and pieces of his anatomy are also fueled via machinery, to allow movement, as well as utilizing Lacrima as a source for power. He possesses an exoskeleton forged using Adamantium, though it is only 70% composed out of it. This is how he is capable of utilizing magic despite being undead, since his exoskeleton and core absorb magic energy passively, and in large quantities in areas with high enough concentrations of Eternano. Interestingly, Frank possesses two hearts, though they have been modified, and aren't truly "hearts" like a normal one, but are rather his main cores, that allow his magic energy to circulate through his entire body, even granting him eyesight, hearing and touch. If his hearts were to be destroyed, as long as atleast one is still active, Frank will survive, but it will have detrimental effects on his magic and movement as a whole. His brian is the only thing in his entire body that is "living", being powered by magic energy, carefully modified in order to allow the brain to function. He is still technically unkillable, because Lamia can always repair his body. It is only if his brain is destroyed that he truly dies. Trivia *Frank's name and concept is an obvious reference and shout out to Frankenstein and Frankentein's monster. *The only reason for Frank's muteness is due to Lamia forgetting to fix his vocals, though has grown used to it that she considers it Frank's own shtick. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Males Category:Male Category:Servant